


Scientia Potentia Est

by tumblruserpailylove



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Bar, Competition, Cute, Drinking, Established Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Humor, Latin, Minor Wynonna Earp/Doc Holliday, Smart Is The New Sexy, Swearing, can nicole keep up?, nerds, trivia night, we all know waverly is smart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 14:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15776040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tumblruserpailylove/pseuds/tumblruserpailylove
Summary: It’s trivia night! We all know how smart Waverly is and Nicole is smart enough to keep a gun in her sock. Is that enough to bring home the trivia crown?Set post-pregnancyI wrote this before season 3 started so it's very loosely set between birth and beginning of season 3 I guess.





	Scientia Potentia Est

“Okay so we technically have to have a team of four so I said Doc and Wynonna were on our team” Waverly slid into the chair next to Nicole, giving her a smile as she handed over the beers she had grabbed on her way back.

 

“But they aren’t even sitting with us” Nicole said with a laugh as her eyes fell across the bar to where Doc and Wynonna were arguing between turns at the dart board.

 

Waverly just shrugged and took a sip from her beer “Not all team members have to answer. You just need four names on your team sheet.” She smiled at Nicole then looked down at the lined paper she had brought back with the beers. “There are four rounds of twenty questions. The two teams with the highest score at the end of the four rounds goes to a sudden death final round!”

 

“And what do we win?” Nicole asked with a smirk. She was more than confident they were going to come out on top.

 

Waverly smirked too. She definitely liked Nicole’s confidence “Free drinks for the rest of the night and some various gift cards.”

 

“Cool” Nicole nodded. “Honestly they could have said we win a free hamburger and I wouldn’t care. I just want to win.”

 

Waverly’s lip curled up in disgust at the hamburger comment.

 

Nicole rolled her eyes and laughed, leaning in to kiss at her cheek “Yeah I know you cute, annoying vegan.”

 

“Annoying?” Waverly gasped playfully.

 

Nicole just smirked and gave her girlfriend a wink. They both knew that Waverly’s diet was a subject they didn’t agree on. Nicole had tried some vegan foods, and she didn’t hate them, but she definitely knew she loved meat too much to ever give it up completely.

 

“Alright, alright! Everyone quiet down. We are about ready to start trivia night!” The announcer came over the speakers as he spoke into the microphone he held to his mouth. He gave a smile and looked at all of the teams sitting at their tables waiting for him to continue. He gave a nod then looked at his paperwork. “You all know the rules. So who is ready to get started?”

 

There was a loud cheer from all the teams. A few people whistled. Some clapped.

 

“Alright here we go!” The announcer shouted excitedly before diving into the first question.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

 

“We are killing it, baby!” Waverly bounced happily in her chair as she looked at their score on the board near the front of the bar. It was halftime of the trivia contest. Most of the teams had dispersed to use the bathroom and get drink refills.

 

“Thanks to you” Nicole said with a nod. “I knew you were smart but you are like…” She shook her head in disbelief and let out a breath before a smile came to her lips “Scary smart.”

 

“We’ve been lucky” Waverly cooed softly as she reached out to take Nicole’s hand. “I am a history buff and I love old languages. Who would have guessed those were the first two categories?”

 

Nicole shrugged, still smiling at her girlfriend. She was impressed with how smart Waverly actually was. She was proud of her, too. But she was kind of bummed she had barely even contributed to the score. She had offered a suggestion to one question but Waverly had gone with a different answer and it had been right. Of course.

 

“Aww, come on” Waverly pouted her lips out and gave Nicole’s hand a squeeze “We have three more rounds. The last round is a mixed category lightning round. I am sure you will know something I don’t.”

 

“Mhm” Nicole hummed as she sipped her beer. She was almost sure Waverly knew everything in the world.

 

“Alright folks, gather back to your tables. We will be starting round three in thirty seconds!” The announcer called and there was a quick shuffle as people moved back to their tables.

 

“Alright” Waverly grabbed Nicole’s face in her hands and locked her eyes in a deep stare down “We got this, baby. We’re gonna destroy them.”

 

Nicole’s eyes went wide and she gave the best nod she could with how Waverly was holding her head “You are scary when you compete.”

 

Waverly giggled cutely and let go of Nicole’s head. She bounced in her chair as her attention turned back to the front of the room in anticipation of more questions.

 

“Alright folks our next category is going to be…” The announcer made a sort of drum roll sound into the mic as he fished out a category card from the bowl where they were all kept. He unfolded the card he had pulled out and smiled “Architecture!”

 

Waverly’s face dropped. This was one thing she did not have any knowledge about. “Balls.”

 

“Don’t worry” Nicole said with a shake of her head “Maybe the questions won’t be too hard?”

 

Waverly rolled her eyes at that “Seriously, Nicole. I know blueprints and some of the name of the tools architectures use and that is about it.”

 

Nicole shrugged and put her hand on Waverly’s back “Let’s just try.”

 

“First question!” The announcer smiled as he read off his sheet of paper “Who was the designer of the United Nations Building that is currently located in New York City?”

 

Waverly groaned and put her head in her hands. She had no idea.

 

Nicole listened to the names as the announcer gave the multiple choices. Once he started the timer, she turned and looked at Waverly “Let’s just guess. I mean, look at the names…” She pointed to where she had written them down as he gave the choices and shrugged “Any of these seem familiar?”

 

“No” Waverly shook her head as she looked at the names. 

 

Nicole nodded and looked down too. She studied the names for a moment then grabbed their answer sheet “I think it’s C.”

 

“Wait” Waverly looked panicked as she stared at Nicole “Are you sure?”

 

“I think so” Nicole nodded. “Besides, do you have a better guess?”

 

Waverly looked at the answers again and when nothing looked familiar she just relented a shrug and motioned for Nicole to write her answer down.

 

Nicole scribbled the answer quickly then looked back up just in time for the next question to come in.

 

“Number two!” The man smiled and started reading the next question.

 

The round proceeded with Nicole answering most of the questions. There had been one that Waverly had thought she knew and they had agreed it sounded right. By the end of the twenty questions, Waverly had sunk into her chair and finished her beer. She was sure their lead had evaporated this round. She felt helpless.

 

“Hey, nerds” Wynonna came up to the table now, smiling at the girls. “Are you winning?”

 

“I think so” Nicole said with a soft smile as she slid back into her seat after having turned in her answer sheet. “We will know in a few minutes.”

 

“That round was balls. I’m balls” Waverly grumbled.

 

“Oh come on, sis.” Wynonna reached out and started patting Waverly’s head “No one has a bigger brain than you.”

 

“Are you drunk?” Nicole eyed Wynonna with a smirk. She could see her face holding a permanent soft smile and her eyes looked glossy.

 

“You bet your ass I am!” Wynonna hooted and raised the beer she had in her other hand in a cheers motion. “No more baby inside me means more room for beer!”

 

Nicole laughed and shook her head a bit “You’ve been saying that for months now. You need new material.”

 

“You laughed” Wynonna stuck out her tongue then took a drink. 

 

“Alright, the scores are in!” The announcer broke into the soft chatter that had filled the bar while the teams waited for the scores.

 

“Bye, nerds” Wynonna waved half-heartedly then stumbled away from the table and back toward the dart board where Doc had a new round of shots lined up for them.

 

“Once again our top scorer in the round was An Officer and a Gentlewoman!” The announcer motioned to Nicole and Wavery’s table.

 

“What?” Waverly’s eyes went wide. She looked at Nicole in surprise and shook her head as she sat upright in her seat “How?”

 

Nicole just shrugged. “Maybe I am a really good guesser?” She let out a laugh and went to the front of the bar to grab her answer sheet. Once she returned she looked at the score and she smirked “Hey, check it out” She turned it to show Waverly with a proud nod “18 out of 20.”

 

“What!?” Waverly’s voice rose an octave in surprise. She stared in complete shock as she looked over the answer sheet “How in the world?”

 

Nicole smiled and took a sip from her beer “Just lucky, I guess.”

 

“Okay everyone. Are we ready for round four?” The announcer broke in again.

 

Everyone cheered. Everyone but Waverly. She was eyeing Nicole suspiciously. How had her girlfriend guessed so many right answers?

 

“The category is…” The announcer dug into the bowl to fish out another card. Once he had one, he read it and smiled “Pop Culture!”

 

“Oh thank god” Waverly let out a relieved sigh. “Something I actually know.”

 

“See?” Nicole smiled, taking Waverly’s hand. “We are gonna rock this one.”

 

“First question!” The announcer read from his sheet of paper again as he asked the groups “Which fashion designer was found dead in his London home in February of 2010?”

 

“McQueen” Both Nicole and Waverly mumbled under their breath at the same time. When they realized they had both answered the same, both of them smirked. They had a feeling they were going to blow this subject out of the water.

 

As each question came in one after another, the girls managed to both answer them before the multiple choices were given. They were scribbling their answers down in a fury before the last choices were even spoken. Each time they both knew an answer they would share a knowing little smile. They were winning this round without a single doubt.

 

The round ended and Nicole turned in their answer sheet with confidence. There was no question they were going to the final round. As she slid back into her seat, she leaned in and kissed Waverly softly before whispering in her ear “When we win I am going to give you an all night celebration.”

 

Waverly bit her lip and fought off a blush as she slid her hand over Nicole’s knee, giving it a tight squeeze. Her head turned into where Nicole’s mouth was against her ear and once she found her lips she placed a kiss there. She let it linger a moment before she pulled back and looked into her girlfriend’s eyes “Is it wrong that I’m totally turned on by how smart you are?”

 

Nicole let out a low laugh and shook her head slightly “Why do you think I have a hard time keeping my hands to myself when you’re decoding Latin in your spare time?”

 

Waverly blushed again. Everyone she had ever dated had hated how she would spend hours at a time translating old documents. Nicole, on the other hand, had always seemed content to watch and listen to her do it. It honestly made her feel like less of a freak.

 

“And the scores are in!” The announcer broke into the chatter once more to get everyone’s attention. “And no surprise here! An Officer and A Gentlewoman have gotten a perfect score which means they will be in our final lightening round for the prize!”

 

Nicole jumped up in excitement. She turned and high fived Waverly before heading up to get their answer sheet as the other teams clapped for them.

 

The announcer declared the second place team then gave everyone a fifteen minute break before the final round. Nicole came back to the table with a grin, showing Waverly their answer sheet that was marked with a perfect score “This one is going on the fridge.”

 

Waverly giggled and took the paper from her girlfriend. She had never realized what a huge nerd Nicole was until now and she absolutely adored it. “Alright, we need to prep for the final round. All our previous points don’t count. It’s thirty rapid fire questions. The first to answer gets the points.”

 

“We got this” Nicole said with a firm nod. “We’re an unstoppable team!”

 

“Yes we are” Waverly smirked, leaning in to kiss Nicole’s mouth quickly. She pulled back and lifted her eyebrows playfully on her forehead “You are so sexy when you compete.”

 

Nicole smirked. She nipped playfully at Waverly’s lips and nodded “Scary and sexy? Watch out world, here we come!”

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

 

“Okay teams here is how it works” The announcer looked between Waverly and Nicole’s table and the table holding the other team that was in the final round. “The first team to buzz in gets to answer the question. If they get it wrong the other team will have a chance to answer but you risk losing a point if you get it wrong” He pointed at both tables and nodded “You will not lose a point for answering the initial question wrong if you are the team that buzzed in. You only lose a point if you try and steal and get it wrong. Clear?”

 

Nicole and Waverly nodded. The other group nodded.

 

“You get five seconds to buzz in after the question is read. There will be no multiple choices. Once you buzz you get twenty seconds to answer. At the end of the time, if you haven’t answered, the other team will get the chance to steal. Got it?”

 

Again all participants nodded.

 

The announcer smiled then grabbed the sheet of paper that had all of his questions and answers on it “Then let’s get to it!”

 

Nicole looked over at Waverly and gave her a smile “We got this.”

 

“First question!” He cleared his throat then read from the sheet “Oxygen, Helium, and Mercury are all elements. Which is not labeled as a gas?”

 

Nicole buzzed. When the announcer pointed she answered “Mercury!”

 

“Correct!” He shouted.

 

Waverly clapped then offered Nicole a high five “Nice.”

 

“Next up! Where were scissors believed to have been invented?”

 

Waverly buzzed quickly. This was a no brainer for her “Ancient Egypt!”

 

“Correct again!” The announcer said.

 

“Surprised Nicole didn’t know what one” Wynonna mumbled. She and Doc had paused their game of darts to watch the final round of trivia. If Nicole and Waverly won she would, technically, get free drinks all night since she was one of the names on the team.

 

“Why would Nicole know that?” Doc asked curiously.

 

“You know?” Wynonna held up two fingers to mimic the shape of scissors. She then held the scissors up her mouth and licked her tongue between them.

 

Doc looked completely confused. “Miss Haught eats scissors?”

 

“You know what?” Wynonna waved her hand to the side and rolled her eyes “I don’t really know what happens and I don’t care to know since it’s my sister it is happening with. All I know for sure is lesbians love scissors.”

 

“Question five!” The announcer yelled now. A few questions had passed while Wynonna and Doc had shared their confusing exchange. “On the popular 80’s show ALF, what planet was he from?”

 

Both Waverly and Nicole reached for the buzzer at the same time. The both laughed as it went off. “Melmac” They answered together.

 

“Correct again!” The announcer said with a laugh. “And in unison.”

 

Waverly smirked and slid her hand over Nicole’s leg again. Her heart was thundering in her chest as excitement poured through her.

 

“It looks like we are drinking for free tonight, partner” Wynonna gave Doc a nudge and smirked. “There is no way this other team stands a chance.”

 

Doc gave a nod to that “I suppose we’ve found our weekly hang out?”

 

Wynonna nodded in agreement as she finished her beer. She turned and let out a loud burp, laughing before wiping at her mouth “Only if I rig the straw pull every week so Jeremy keeps getting the short one.”

 

“You rigged it?” Doc looked at Wynonna with a look that wasn’t of surprise. It was a look that said he should have known. He shook his head and looked back over toward where the trivia game was going on “That poor kid doesn’t stand a chance. He will be stuck on demon lookout until there are no demons left to look for.”

 

“If I have my way” Wynonna nodded with a laugh.

 

“Question ten!” The announcer cleared his throat “The aliment known to scientists as Podobromhidrosis is known to the common man as what?”

 

Waverly hesitated over the buzzer. Nicole, on the other hand, reached for it and pushed it. Waverly looked at her girlfriend in surprise as the attention of the announcer turned once more to their table.

 

“Is it stinky feet?” Nicole answered almost timidly.

 

“Once again you are correct!” The announcer laughed and shook his head “Unbelievable!”

 

“Oh my god” Waverly let out an impressed laugh and squeezed Nicole’s leg. “How in the world did you know what?”

 

“Medical terminology for my first aid training?” Nicole offered with a shrug. “I guess some of it stuck around.”

 

“Next question is…” The man searched his paper for one that he thought would be really hard for them before reading it off “How many kilograms make up a short ton?”

 

Nicole slapped the buzzer quickly. When the announcer looked up in surprise, she smiled “907.”

 

The man laughed and shook his head “That’s right. You’re absolutely right.”

 

Nicole gave a fist pump. Waverly looked stunned. She gave her head a shake and let out a soft laugh “Okay now I’m starting to think you’re some sort of secret genius.”

 

“What do you think folks?” The man addressed everyone that was watching the trivia game now. “Do we need to finish or should we just declare them the winners now?” The crowd cheered loudly. Even the group they were going up against clapped. The man let out a laugh and motioned to their table “Tonight’s trivia winners! An Officer and a Gentlewoman!”

 

“Yes!” Waverly bounced up out of her seat and lunged herself into Nicole for an excited hug. “We did it, baby!”

 

“You were amazing” Nicole said with a smile that spread from ear to ear as she held the hug Waverly had initiated.

 

“Me?” Waverly pulled back and looked up at Nicole in awe “You were amazing! I am still in shock at how you managed to get all of those architecture questions right.”

 

“Shots for the winners!” Wynonna came over to the table just then with four shots. She set them down in front of each of the girls then handed one to Doc. She smiled brightly and looked at her sister “She got the brains in the family and it’s finally paying off!”

 

Waverly let out a laugh and rolled her eyes to that. Whether or not they were related by blood, Wynonna would always be her sister. “Cheers to that!”

 

All of them lifted their little shot glasses to the center to cheers each other before each one took the shot into their mouths. Nicole winced. Waverly shook her head in disgust. Doc barely blinked. Wynonna turned away from the table to head back to the bar “Another round for the nerds, please!”

 

Nicole laughed, watching Doc go chasing after a stumbling Wynonna. She smiled and looked back at Waverly with a shrug “It’s a hobby.”

 

“What?” Waverly asked with a smile as she watched her sister harassing the bartender for more free drinks.

 

“Architecture” Nicole said with a nod. “Have you never noticed my huge History of Architecture book on the shelf in the living room?”

 

Waverly looked at her girlfriend now. She eyed her suspiciously then let out a laugh “Are you serious?”

 

Nicole just nodded.

 

Waverly smiled, leaning in to kiss at Nicole’s lips softly “That’s adorable. But it doesn’t explain your crazy science knowledge.”

 

Nicole just shrugged at that and reached for her beer “I tend to be a sponge for useless information. Some things just stick.”

 

Waverly nodded to that as her hand slid along Nicole’s leg “Well whatever it is, it totally works for me. I never realized I had myself such an adorable nerd.”

 

Nicole rolled her eyes but smiled at that “Isn’t that kind of the pot calling the kettle black?”

 

“Probably” Waverly agreed with a soft laugh.

 

“Don Quixote” Nicole said with a smirk.

 

“Huh?” Waverly eyed her girlfriend curiously.

 

“The first known use of the pot calling the kettle black idiom appears in Don Quixote” Nicole shrugged and took a drink from her beer again.

 

“Now you are just showing off” Waverly rolled her eyes. She let out a soft giggle and leaned in to kiss Nicole once more before sliding off her chair. She offered her hand down to her girlfriend then motioned with her head toward the door “How about we get out of here? You can talk nerdy to me on the way home.”

 

Nicole bit her lower lip slightly. She nodded and took Waverly’s hand as she stood. She eyed her girlfriend up and down slowly before giving one more nod “I’m about to rock your world.”

 

Waverly blushed and let out a soft giggle. She turned now, still holding Nicole’s hand, and moved toward the bar. She gave Doc a nudge and nodded to her sister who was barely able to sit on a bar stool without sliding off “We’re heading out. You okay here?”

 

Doc slid his arm around Wynonna just as she fell off her stool. He pushed a smile onto her lips, the only hint of which was that his mustache rose on his face, and gave a nod “Nothing I’ve never handled before. You two have a lovely evening.”

 

Waverly gave a wave before shaking her head at her sister. She was glad Wynonna had enjoyed herself that night but she was tired and ready to get home. Plus she couldn’t wait to hear what other little nuggets of wisdom her girlfriend had in store for her.


End file.
